Speak Now
by it's jusst me
Summary: "I oppose," For Your Favourite Couple: Scenarios Challenge/Competition! Please R/R.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing :D **

* * *

**Author's Note: This is for ****Your Favourite Couple: Scenarios Challenge/Competition. **

* * *

Lily walked reluctantly through the white wooden archway that had led into the Burrow's backyard. No longer a grassy meadow, it now looked like a romantic paradise. The white marque stood tall, providing shade for the guest during the ceremony, the lace aisle that had red rose petals scatter about and would be served as a walkway for the bride to walk down. Then there were the rows and rows of white chairs. That stood perfectly aligned so that everyone and anyone could see the alter.

Lily figured she never really see the day come.

Yes, there was the planning, the invitations, the ring, and the endless parties that Lily had been not only forced to attend, but to also to put on a fake cheery smile, and actually pretend she was happy for the bride and groom. No this was all a bad dream, which spiraled into a nightmare.

Standing at the entrance of the gate, Lily stood on her tippy toes and looked over the sea of redheads desperately searching for her mother. Finally spotting her, as she was sharing a drink with Lily's aunts, Lily fought her way through the crowd.

Waving back at her Aunt Hermione, Lily's mother Ginny turned around to greet her daughter with a weak smile.

"Hello Lily," Ginny said while biting her lip, "I didn't realize you were going to show up today, all things considering . . ." Ginny said as she stopped abruptly as Lily grabbed hold of her mother's wrist.

"Mum," Lily hissed into her mother's ear, "This is neither the place nor the time for this conversation," she added as she gave her mother an extra squeeze as she released her wrist.

"Well I'm glad you came dear," Hermione spoke up as she took another sip of her wine. "What changed your mind to come? I know originally you weren't planning on attending," Hermione asked curiously.

Lily gave a weak smile. "It was my dad actually. He gave me the guilt trip, and I could not say no. So that's the reason why I'm here," Lily answered truthfully.

Hermione nodded. "Well I'm glad you decided to come dear. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but continued to smile. "Well if you excuse me, I really have to use the loo," Lily said as she walked past her aunt and mum without waiting for their replies.

Lily walked through the her grandparents' house, as she was stopped by dozens of people asking what she had been up to lately, then having to explain to them that she had to go use the loo. Lily walked up the creaky steps to the second floor where the loo was located; feeling relieved that no one was around to pester her Lily closed the door behind her as she gripped her hands around the rims of the sink's rim.

Lily looked into the mirror; anyone with half a brain could tell that she was miserable. Lily turned the faucet as she splashed cold water onto her face. Not that it helped, but it had cooled her down for now. Lily looked back up into the mirror as she chanted to herself aloud:

"I can do this"

"I can do this"

"I can do this"

Lily's eyes wandered as she began to stare into the sink. Finally telling herself the truth that she had known all along, but was even afraid to admit it aloud, "I can't bloody do this," she finally admitted.

Lily quickly wiped her face, reapplied her make-up, and opened the door as she stepped into the hallway. Walking down the hall, she heard twittering coming from the room at the end of the hall in the opposite direction. Deciding to investigate, Lily tiptoed down the hall as she noticed the door was cracked, peering in she saw her _beloved_ cousin yelling at her two bridesmaids Alice Longbottom and Katia Wood.

"Where is my veil?" Rose shrieked in a shrill voice as she stomped all over the room, tearing the room apart as she looked for her veil.

"Rose, I'm sure we'll be able to find it," Alice said coolly as an attempted to calm down the overeating bride.

Rose turned around sharply as anger flamed her eyes. "It was _your_ job to get things ready. Some maid-of-honor you are. I cannot believe how _incompetent _and _selfish _you are being. I mean it is _my _day, and I want things _my _way. But you cannot even do something as _simple_ as this was without screwing it up!" Rose snapped angrily, to a point where Alice was almost in tears.

"Watch it Rose," Katia exclaimed just as angrily. "We may be your bridesmaids, but talking to us like that isn't going to find the bloody veil!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like I give a damn if you were my bridesmaids or not. I should have gone with no bridesmaids, but my mother thought I should have some at least. Now please get out of my sight!" Rose ordered as she plumped down onto the bed.

Lily stepped away from the door. Rolling her eyes, she walked down the hallway with her temper rising. She knew exactly what she had to do now, she did not know it before, but she knew now and it was perfect.

Reentering the backyard, everyone was mostly in his or her seats; Lily began to walk over to the last row before she heard someone calling her name.

"Lily! Over here, we have a couple of seats saved!" she heard her mother's voice, Lily looked up to see her mother waving her over to a couple of empty seats in the middle row. Perfect. Lily had a perfect view of something she was dreading.

"Good I'm glad you seen me," her mother said brightly as she padded her hand on the seat right beside her.

Lily threw her mother weak smile as she sat beside her. Lily was still trying to gather the courage to do what she was about to do, it was not going to be the easy thing. However, who ever said anything was easy?

Then it began. The bridesmaids and groomsmen entered together arms linked, as they separated at the alter going their respected sides. Then the dreadful song came. It sounded airy and wonderful to others, when to Lily it had sounded like a death march. Lily did actually stand up, as she watched her cousin Rose it her cupcake like gown walk down the aisle with her arm on her fathers.

Rose threw Lily a dirty look as she passed Lily on her way up to the alter. In return, Lily threw Rose a sickly sweet smile as she mouthed "Whore" in Rose's direction with the addition of a dirty finger.

Rose looked appalled but smiled as she looked up at Scorpius. Kissing her father on the cheek, and taking Scorpius's hand, Rose threw one last dirty look at Lily before walking towards the preacher her hand intertwined with Scorpius's.

Lily huffed as she sat down. Glancing up she saw the same grey eyes, the same boy that she fell in love with when she had been only twelve years old. Lily had to admit, not after seeing Scorpius for two years, he did look handsome, but then again he always had.

Lily stared off into space, until she heard the preacher announce the words she had been waiting for the whole bloody ceremony.

"...speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher finished as he looked around to see if anyone was to oppose.

This was her last chance. Lily stood up shakily as she spoke nervously. "I oppose," she began. "I oppose for this marriage to happen," she said as she felt her confidence beginning to build up. Lily turned to look at Scorpius, trying to plead with him. "Scorpius, this would be the biggest mistake of your life. You cannot believe everything you hear. Please listen to me; we all know the reason why you two rushed into marriage. It was because Rose claimed she was pregnant. However, in reality Scorpius, she is not pregnant; it was all a swindle for you to leave me for her. I loved you ever since you saved me from drowning in the Black Lake when I was in my second year. Please believe me." Lily said as she looked at Scorpius.

There was a wave of gasps throughout the room. Some people looked angry, others looked confused and shocked, and then others looked proud.

Louis stood up as he clapped for his cousin, "Way to go Flower!" he shouted happily.

"That's the sister I know," Albus said proudly as he clapped along with their other cousins.

"Is this true Rose?" a deep voice snapped.

Lily looked back towards the alter to see Scorpius angrily looking at Rose who looked shocked, and embarrassed.

"Well . . ." Rose began.

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest. "Is what Lily said Rose true? Is it true that you were never really pregnant?" he asked in an almost deadly tone.

Rose gulped. "Yes," she answered quietly.

"Were done," Scorpius, stated simply.

"How dare you! You are such a little bitch, I am going to hex. I am going to hex you into oblivion if it is the last thing I do. You are going to pay for this I swear!" Rose said angrily as she stomped away from the alter and straight to Lily as she whipped out her wand from her sleeve and pointed it in Lily's direction.

"Bite me bitch," Lily snapped as she pulled out her own wand, and muttering the spell, "Expelliarmus," as she flicked her wand in Rose's direction, as Rose's wand slipped from her hands and landed in Lily's own.

"Damn you," Rose spat.

"So Rosie, how are you going to well as you put it, 'hex me into oblivion' if you don't have a wand?" Lily mocked sweetly.

"Fuck you," Rose spat one last time before exiting the tent, with both her parents running after her.

"You never change do you Lily?" a deep, velvety voice spoke.

Lily smiled as she turned around. "Scorpius," she said as wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Well," Lily said breaking apart, "I didn't want you to make a mistake, I mean imagine living with someone like _that_," she giggled.

"I can't," Scorpius said also chuckling, "Now Lily there's something I have to ask you," Scorpius said as he got down on one knee.

"Yes Scorpius?" Lily said as a blush crossed her freckle face.

"Will you marry me?"

"Now I think I might just do that," Lily said smiling as everyone around them began to clap for the happy couple.

"Great. Now I can do this," Scorpius said as he scooped Lily and kissed her.

* * *

**Please Review =D If you would like, check out my challenge/competition if your interested. One's the 'First Kiss' Challenge, and the other is 'Love Fred' Competition. Let me know if your interested! **


End file.
